


Whisper Your Secrets Out Loud

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [6]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Connor is a sad puppy, Jay thinks his brother is too stupid to be a doctor, M/M, Matt and Kelly are done with Rhodestead, Will is oblivious and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Connor wants to talk to Will about his insecurities with Natalie but it ends worse than he imagined.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Whisper Your Secrets Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of _A hug for you and a hug for me_ but from Rhodestead perspective.

Connor was having a terrible week and it was only Sunday. His boyfriend, Will Halstead, had been called into work on Saturday and Sunday. They were supposed to spend the weekend together as it had the first weekend in a long time since they had off. But life laughed at Connor and sent his boyfriend to the hospital for work. There was another reason why Connor was having a bad week. 

Will had been assigned to work alongside his ex-crush, Natalie. Don’t get Connor wrong, Natalie was a good nurse but she was becoming too close to Will. Connor thought that she wouldn’t try anything because all the doctors and nurses in the hospital knew that Connor and Will were a couple. 

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Connor had drove to the hospital to drop off lunch for his boyfriend when he saw Natalie standing too close to Will. If Connor had been more confident in his relationship with Will, he would’ve gone over to give the beta a piece of his mind. But he was still insecure even after 4 years of dating. So, he went to where he saw April and Maggie were standing.

“She’s at it again, Connor,” April whispered when Connor had made it to where they were standing in the nurses’ station. 

“That’s why I’m here and not there,” Connor whispered back. 

“She knows you two are dating! What is wrong with her?!” April was getting mad at Natalie and Connor could only smile at his fellow omega. 

“It’s not like Will is helping this. He doesn’t say anything against her,” Maggie complained. Connor shook his head and pulled the beta into a side hug. 

“You two forget that they’re friends. Will wouldn’t say anything to her even if he wanted to,” Connor commented. 

“He should want to! He’s got a handsome and sexy boyfriend who is so great with kids, is understanding, and somehow has the patience to not get upset when something is obviously annoying him!”

“Connor, can he smell,” April suddenly asked after they had been standing watching the two friends in silence. 

“Yeah...why?”

“Your smell is spiking sour and he hasn’t come to see why.”

“Doubt he even knows-“

“Baby! You could’ve gone over to where I was standing! Have you eaten? Come along. We are going to the locker room to eat,” Will as he walked away from the nurses. Connor waved goodbye to the two nurses and ran after his boyfriend. 

“He would’ve but your crazy friend scared him away,” Maggie grumbled under her breath as she went back to work looking over patient files.  
()()()()

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Matt,” Connor whined as he fell onto the firefighter’s couch.

“Tell him directly,” Matt asked not looking up from the stove.

“Ugh but that requires work!”

“You’re a doctor who works long hours and you don’t want to put it a little work to tell your boyfriend how you feel,” Kelly raised an eyebrow at the omega on the couch. 

“This is an omega matter. Not sure where you came from.” 

“Rhodes, I am an alpha. I understand other alpha people.”

“And yet it took you until Dawson was all over Matt to realize how you feel. You don’t qualify.”

“Low blow, Connor.”

“It’s called truth, darling,” Matt chuckled. 

“Baby, do you not love me?”

“You’re the one who waited until it was late to express your feelings.”

“Am I third wheeling? I feel like I am. I can leave,” Connor looked between his friends, who both immediately argued that he doesn’t have to. 

“I invited you for dinner. Well I invited you and Will but life really decided to ruin that plan,” Kelly sat at the kitchen counter. 

“Come sit next to me, Con,” Matt pulled the doctor to the counter and sat between Kelly and Connor. 

“I’ll leave after dinner, I promise. I feel bad for staying here and complaining about work,” Connor mumbled.

“We’re a pack. It’s good that you can talk to us about this. Talk to Jay as well. Maybe he can get his brother to see some sense.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow after work. Lord knows I’ll have more to complain about anyway.”

“I can meet you at the bar. Omega night out,” Matt cheered.

“Human size puppy dog,” Connor laughed at his friend. 

“And you’re a human size cat!”

“Cats are better than dogs!”

“Dogs are better than cats!”

“Fish are better than both,” Kelly butt in. Immediately, the omegas argued over each other about how fish are so boring and why cats and dogs are better than any other pet.  
()()()()

“So you’re telling me that my older brother doesn’t see that Natalie is flirting with him? Have you told him how you feel? You said you’d do it last month at the emergency Omega meeting in the hospital,” Jay looked over at his brother in law. Connor, Matt, and Jay met up in the bar on Friday night because their schedules didn’t match up. 

“I tried to tell him but he was too dense to understand what I was trying to say,” Connor complained.

“That older brother of mine is an airhead.”

“I want to tell him bluntly but I get so scared that it just doesn’t come out.”

“Tell him tonight when you get home,” Matt suggested. Connor hummed and took a sip of his beer.

“I wish I could just tell him instead of getting scared and insecure. We’ve been in a relationship for 4 years and I still wake up scared he’ll leave me.”

“Kelly and I have been together for almost 10 years and we still have our insecurities. Hell, I’m scared he’s not going to propose and instead realize that I’m not worth it.”

“But you two are so perfect! How could you two still be having problems?” 

“Yeah but we are still human and still disagree on things.” 

Just as Connor was about to say something else, his phone dinged with a text. 

_DoctorLove: What time are you coming home?_  
_DoctorCon: I guess soon. What’s wrong?_  
_DoctorLove: Nothing is wrong. Just Nat is here and I wanted to get her out before you got home bc we need to talk._  
_DoctorCon: Oh._

“He wants to talk tonight,” Connor told his best friends. 

“Maybe it’s not that bad,” Jay tried to look on the bright side. Connor scoffed. 

“Natalie is at our house. It’s not great,” Connor growled. He put money on the table and walked out of the bar. 

The entire way home, Connor fiddled with his phone and worried himself sick about what his boyfriend would want to talk about. He kept thinking that maybe this is it. Maybe Will knows Natalie would make a better mate even if the female is a beta. When he finally made it home, the doctor noticed that their two cars were the only ones in the driveway, meaning the beta nurse had already left. 

“Will? I’m back,” Connor called out. His daughter was at her mom’s tonight so he knew he could yell as loud as he wanted without having to worry about waking her up. 

“Living room, cub,” came the reply. Connor tried to control his scent and walked into the living room. Will was laying on his back on the couch, mindlessly watching whatever was on. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

“What’s up with you and Natalie? You’re my boyfriend and she’s one of my friends. I can’t have you going around abusing your title as my boyfriend to mess with her.”

“Wait what?! Where did you hear that?”

“Nat told me when she was here!”

“She’s lying! I haven’t done anything to her! I know she’s your friend and I wouldn’t do anything bad to her!”

“That’s not what she told me!”

“So you’d rather take her side in this stupid thing than try to ask what my side is? You’d rather throw away our relationship in order to take the side of your friend?!”

“I’ve known her longer! I know I can trust her!”

“Oh I’m sorry that I’m so untrustworthy because we haven’t known each other for long. I’m sorry I butt into your life when you were trying to enjoy it with Natalie and all the other pretty girls you were sleeping with! I’m sorry that I forced you to stop slutting around” Connor gasped when he said that and covered his mouth. He wanted to back up the last 2 minutes and have a civilized conversation with his boyfriend. He wanted to do a lot of things to make up for it but Will’s next words hit him. 

“Get out.”

“Will I-“

“Get out!”

“Baby I swear-“

“GET OUT, CONNOR! I CANNOT DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!”

“O-okay. I’ll pack my things and go. I’m sorry,” Connor rushed out of the room in a hurry. He packed whatever he could reach with tears rolling down his face. God, why was he so weak? He shouldn’t be crying. Isn’t this what he wanted? But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t hate the world. Connor quickly called a familiar number. 

“Connie, it’s late and Jay just got back. This better be good.”

“Ads, I’m so sorry. I forgot you were with the twins today and it’s 1 am. I’m stupid. Sorry, I’ll hang up.”

“No, Connor. You’re not to hang up after waking me up. Now what’s wrong that you’re calling me and not Jaybird?”

“W-Will doesn’t want me in the house. He’s kicking me out and you and Jay were the first ones I thought of. But it’s nothing. I’ll just drive to a hotel or something.”

“No! Get in your car and drive to our house. You sound so sad and I hate it when my friends, especially someone in my pack, are sad. It’s no problem at all. I’ll set up the bed in the guest bedroom. Just come in with the spare key. I’ll wake up Jay and he can make snacks. Then, we’ll have a half-pack cuddle session. The twins miss you anyway.”

“Ads, they’re only 6 months old. They can’t have favorites.”

“Did I say that you're their favorite?”

“It was implied.”

“Whatever. Just get over here.”

“Thank you Adam.”

“Anything for you, baby Doc.”

“I’m older than you!”

“Not mentally!”

Connor laughed and hung up. He looked at his bedroom with Will and walked out with a go bag and a suitcase. The tears were coming back and he didn’t want to look any weaker in front of Will tonight. He walked past Will, who was back to looking at the tv, without a second look until he was at the front door.

“Natalie, make him happy,” and walked out for what would probably be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess. Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Don’t worry there will be a second part to this. It was getting long and wanted to cut this into 2 parts before it got too long.


End file.
